Better than being a Bobcat
by standoutme
Summary: The girl couldn't think of anything ever making her happier, not even playing for the Charlotte Bobcats. No, this was the best thing she could ever imagine happening to her, getting the boy of her dreams. Somewhere, behind that tomboy-mask, there was a romantic girly-girl. Lydia/Logan
1. Drunken Kisses

**A/N: **Okay, this is me not having any patience, what so ever, posting my second OTH-story before finishing my first. However, writing about Lydia has been on my mind for a long time now, and I couldn't wait any longer. Please review and let me know what you're thinking!

* * *

Lydia Bob Scott was the first girl ever, and still the only girl who was part of the Tree Hill Ravens. The seventeen year old was a lot like her father had been in his teens, but she looked a lot like her mother - only taller. She was a great basketball player, there was no need for her to keep telling herself that, but at times, she couldn't help but to think that somehow the fact that the coach was her best friend, and adopted cousin had something to do with her getting on the team. Being the only girl on the team, she was a lot like one of the guys, to her friends, who suitably were all boys. That was also why the girl had never had a boyfriend, sure... she wasn't all innocent, she had made out with guys, slept with them. Even guys on the team, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't comparable to anything normal. The cheerleaders who had one night stands would either brag about it or be ashamed of it, to Lyddie, it was neither. Somehow it didn't get awkward, they either talked about it, or they didn't.

However, Lydia couldn't exactly suggest she had never been in love, because she knew that would be a lie. But what kind of girl would fall for a guy who was six years older than her, and whom she had known her entire life. Only to make the story worse, he now happened to be her coach. Yes, Logan Evans, the guy with the deep brown eyes and the dreamy smile he had inherited from his father, was the guy of her dreams - and he was practically the only guy she couldn't have. That was one of the many reasons the girl went out on the weekends, always drinking a little bit too much. Another reason was that she found it incredibly fun. See, Lydia was the kind of girl who always had to prove that boys weren't necessarily better than girls, she wasn't a feminist, but she was very competitive.

Her competitive mind was probably what got her on the team in the first place, and also the reason for why she came home too drunk on the weekends. Playing beer-pong and challenging the boys to do shot-competitions. She always won, but that didn't mean she didn't end up in the bathroom half an hour later. Like previously stated, Lydia was a lot like Nathan, and so it was given that she would end up at a huge victory-party after winning the first home game of the season. Lydia was happy, truly happy, she knew her life had only begun, and even though it would be hard, she knew she had a real chance at this, basketball, now that she finally had a spot on the team. It was incredible really, how she had managed with that.

After having ditched both a drunk Davis Baker and a very drunk Lee Fletcher, Lydia decided to leave the party. That was how she ended up forcefully knocking on Logan's apartment door in the middle of the night. "Bobbie?" the confused, obviously tired man asked as he opened the door after a couple of minutes. He was the only one allowed to even mention her middle name, and had somehow started calling her by it. "Yes, Wolverine, it's me. Aren't you going to congratulate me?" she answered, sarcastically using the nick-name Clay had given him years ago. "Wait.. For what?" The newly awakened man asked, rubbing his eyes and pulling a hand though his hair. "The game, you idiot," she said, smirking at him before letting herself in.

Shaking his head, the young man followed her into the kitchen and watched her raid his refrigerator which was already half-empty. "You're drunk," he stated, watching the girl wobble her way to the table, sitting down to eat the sandwich she had just made herself. Not answering his question, Lydia begun to wonder what she was even doing there, besides from staying away from her parents rage. It was rather natural for her to simply come there, anytime, because she felt safe with him. It was like her second home, and believe it or not, it wasn't the first time she had showed up drunk in the middle of the night. It was, however, the first time she had come over with courage intentions. That perhaps suggesting she hadn't been there THIS drunk before.

"Look, Bobcat, you should go home," Logan stated, as the younger girl had finished her sandwich and left the table. "I think I should stay," she replied, standing in front of him, looking into the eyes that she'd seen in way too many dreams of hers, before leaning in to kiss him. The first third of a second, it seemed perfect. His lips on hers, the way it should be. She knew he felt it too, he had to. In that moment, all the other stuff didn't matter. The fact that he was six years older than her, and was her coach. The fact that he called her aunt Quinn mom, the fact that it could ruin their friendship. If it could be like this, nothing else mattered.

However, he broke the kiss just about after that third of a second, grabbing her shoulders gently, pulling himself away from her. "You're drunk," he stated, quietly, looking away from her, but not letting go. "So?" the girl replied, quickly, way too quickly, trying not to let her gaze leave his face for his shirtless upper-body. She wouldn't let him ruin this, she had dreamed of this for a long time, it didn't matter what he said, really. "You're not thinking clearly," he added, after a long silence, finally looking at her beautiful face again.

"I haven't been thinking this clearly in years, Logan," she said, deadly serious, deadly gorgeous. But he couldn't let anything happen, Logan was supposed to be responsible, adult. He was her coach for God's sake. Swallowing hard, the man looked away again. "You should leave," he stated for the second time that night, perhaps not as sure of himself this time. As the girl ignored his words again, kissing his jawbone repeatedly, the twenty-three year old gave in and let his lips meet hers again, feeling extremely blissful, yet guilty, at the same time.

Lydia, however, had never been happier. The fact that he had given in so easy, meant he had to have felt this before, like she had, for two years. She had always loved him, but since she was fifteen she had been completely in love with him, realizing how much she had missed him when he was away playing for the Detroit Lions before he injured his knee and came back. Obviously, that was a dark time for him, but back then, Lydia couldn't help but to be selfish and actually enjoying the fact that he was back home in Tree Hill again. Dragging the man with her to the couch, the girl couldn't think of anything ever making her happier, not even playing for the Charlotte Bobcats. No, this was the best thing she could ever imagine happening to her, getting the boy of her dreams. Somewhere, behind that tomboy-mask, there was a romantic girly-girl.


	2. Happy Headaches

**A/N: **Okay, so I have to tell you I'm not very happy with this chapter, I'm not very good with dialogues. However, I do think this is working up to becoming a good story, and I'm glad you're reading it. Please review, it makes me extremely happy to read your opinions :D

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" the man said repeatedly walking back and forth in his apartment as if not knowing where to go. It woke her up, making her notice what horrible headache she would have to live with throughout the day. "That bad?" she asked him, dizzily sitting up in bed. He looked as if he was going crazy, and it was odd that she could find that behavior attractive, but how could she not? Stopping in the middle of the room, Logan looked at her, crazy eyes, hair all messy. "This is.. insane!" he stated, making her smile again. "Your dad called," he continued, in a tone suggesting that she was ten years old and had ran away. "Oh yeah? What did he say?" she replied, calmly.

It was a matter of fact that her dad would call to everyone he knew, looking for her, and since it wasn't rare that she spent the night on Logan's couch, which wasn't the case this time, it wasn't strange he would call him first. "What he said? He was worried crazy! And what the hell was I supposed to say?!" He really was going crazy over this, the poor boy, it made her smile even bigger. "Well.. you could say that she's lying nak.." He stopped her, dropping his hands to his sides. "God, Lydia, this isn't funny!" She had to admit she hated it when he called her that, it seemed too impersonal in a way. "Guess I should go then, if he's worried crazy," the girl said, getting out of the bed, putting her clothes back on. "And Wolverine, please calm down before you faint," she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips before he had the time to react.

With that, she left, to go home to her worried daddy. Haley wasn't to speak about, that woman would probably be half way to the police-station by now, though that was quite understandable considering what she had been through. Picking up her phone from her pocket, Lydia sighed at the 20 missed calls. Five were from Davis Baker, the boy who couldn't take no for an answer, 10 from her mother, 2 from her brother and 3 from her father. Calling her mom, Lydia wondered what she would say, but the time to wonder ran out extremely fast, as Haley picked up by the time she'd gotten the first signal. "Lydia Bob Scott, where the hell are you?" Laughing, Lydia shook her head at Haley actually swearing, she hadn't expected that. "Chill mom, I'm by the cafe . Are you working?" It seemed as if Haley had hung up on her, and seconds later she came running out of the cafe embracing her daughter, who smelled of alcohol and smoke.

"I've been worried sick, where have you been?" Haley shook her head, taking in the fact that her daughter was actually okay, a bit hungover, but okay. "I know," Lydia nodded, at the worried sick part. That was the way Haley was. She felt a bit guilty about it actually, even though she was just being normal. Her mother wasn't normal, and perhaps Lydia should take that into consideration, but she wanted to go out, have fun, like other teenagers. The way her mother became all miserable, though, made her think it might not be worth it. "I was at the victory party, and then I stayed at Logan's," she said, not finding any reason to lie, since her mother would never suspect anything with him.

Letting go of her daughter, the woman nodded and kissed Lydia on the forehead. "Now go home, you're grounded, and next weekend you're working at the cafe ." Haley was probably the only person on earth who could sound so extremely nice when punishing her kid. "Mom! I have a game! That's not fair!" Realizing she sounded like the typical teenager, Lydia was rather happy that the grounding didn't seem to last more than a week, but she would probably be able to convince her dad to get her out of working the weekend.

* * *

"I'm not changing my mind, now go home," Haley said, sighing quietly, wondering how her daughter had turned out the way she did. Walking back home, with the high heels, that she definitely didn't need for height, in her hands, Lydia wondered why Logan had been so freaked out. There were of course the obvious reasons, the way the two of them were the definition of wrong, in some people's eyes, but to her, it wasn't that weird really. She didn't think much of the fact that he was a lot older than her, the only time she noticed that was in the gym. They weren't that unlike each other, but obviously, he thought a lot more than she did. Besides from that, they weren't even related, no matter other people's opinions.

As soon as she came home, Lydia threw herself on her bed, as if she had never been happier to be home, in her own room. With the headache being unbearable she soon fell asleep, as she hadn't gotten much of that last night. It was quite obvious what she would dream of, it seemed as if, if possible, she had fallen even worse for him after last night. She even wondered if it had really happened, although she was very sure of that. Memories like that wouldn't pass for a long time, perhaps ever.

"Lyddie," a relieved voice woke her up, without opening her eyes she answered with a raspy voice. "Hi daddy." He sat down on her bed, pulling away hair from her face, making her truly wake up. Sitting up in her bed, she looked at Nathan, who looked at least as worried as Haley. "You really need to take it easy with the drinking, Lydia. Your mom was worried sick," he said, tone gentle. "I take it so were you?" she asked, smiling vaguely. She had always been a daddy's girl, for some reason. Perhaps because she was so much like him. He understood her, and he supported her in ways her mom never would. She knew it was because he never wanted to be like his own dad, not being supportive of his kids.

Nodding, the girl once again made a promise she knew she wouldn't keep. She would try, but seeing to her competitive mind, it wouldn't take long until she'd be back daring Davis to do tequila shots. Being reminded of him, she wondered how he was feeling considering how awfully drunk he had been last night. Brooke had to be going crazy over there. Smiling at the thought of how Davis was just like his mother, Lydia closed her eyes again, going back to sleep. Perhaps she had fallen for the one guy she wasn't supposed to fall for, stayed the night with him, not knowing what he felt about her. But she did have a good life, she had almost everything she wanted. She had the beginning of a career, great friends, an amazing family, and she had just spent the night with the boy she had been in love with for years. There wasn't much bad about that.


	3. Coach's Office

**A/N: **I'm having fun with this story, bringing in a bit of Davis and Jude, and Coach Evans :P

Thanks for reading, and please review :)

* * *

"Well good morning Bitch!" Lydia smiled as she was picked up for school by Davis Baker. You would think that she would be annoyed with him by now, but Davis was always the same when drunk, an unstoppable, somewhat desperate, womanizer, and Lydia had learned not to take it very seriously. "Good morning Ditcher," he replied, also referring to the party two nights ago. "Well, I found someone better to do," she said, mockingly, actually being a little nervous about going back to school, going to the gym, to practice. Based on Logan's last reaction to what had happened, she had no idea what it was going to be like seeing him again.

"Better than me? I seriously doubt that," Davis replied, grinning, once again proving how he was the exact opposite of his twin brother, at least personality-wise. The two boys looked almost exactly alike, of course Lydia, who had known them their entire lives, could tell the difference, but not many could. However, the twins were not at all the same, Jude was the good kid. The one who studied hard, had been dating the same girl for two years, and who never got too drunk. Therefore the opposite of his brother who was failing school, slept around and always got too drunk. They had one thing in common though, which obviously was basketball, and within the sport the two of them were more competitive than anyone else. On the court, everything seemed to be about proving to each other that they were better than the other.

Generally, the twins did get along, but there were things that brought them further apart than imaginable. However, Lydia was friends with the both of them, they were great guys, in very different ways. Probably a lot like Nathan and Lucas had been in high school, but identical, and not so hating of each other. Arriving at the school, Lydia stepped out of the car, mentally preparing herself for what could be a very long day. She did plan to make it different than it played out in her head, somehow. She was good at that, taking control of situations that seemed impossible to control. That was how she did so good in basketball, using both her mind and her skills that she had developed, determined to become better than her brother.

"I'll see you later Davis, need to pick something up by the gym," the brunette said, not needing any further excuses to leave right before class. Walking quickly through the halls, the girl finally reached her goal, walking through the boys locker-rooms pushing open the door to the coach's office. Trying to figure out the plan which seconds ago had been so clear in her head, she had to realize it was gone. "Wolverine," she greeted him, trying to sound as serious as possible calling someone wolverine. He did look rather struck by her entering the room so promptly. "Lydia," he answered, sounding unusually stiff. When she had tried figuring out what to expect, it had been either this or the traumatized man walking back and forth in his apartment a couple of days ago.

* * *

"Oh come on, Logan, don't be like that." Hoping it wouldn't be like this forever, or even until the end of the day. Hoping he wouldn't put the blame on her, or himself for that matter. Hoping he would stop thinking for once, like he had done that night. "I made a mistake, Lydia, and I'm sorry for that," he said, going all teacher on her. It pissed her off a bit, how he could brush it away like that, saying it was a mistake. It hadn't been anything like a mistake. A mistake was like that night she had spent with Jude, which by the way no one knew of, and never would. Especially not his girlfriend. "You don't mean that, Wolfie, I know you wanted that as much as I did, so stop denying it." Lydia was more than a determined girl, more than a competitive one. She knew she was right, and acted on it, no regrets. She was way too confident for her own good.

"Still a mistake, I shouldn't have.. I feel like I used you, do you get what that's like? I'm ..." Cutting him off, the girl shook her head, smiling at him. "That's funny, Logan, but it was probably the other way around. Don't blame yourself for something that doesn't need any blame," she said, being as honest as she could. He shouldn't blame himself for that, feel bad about it. It wasn't right. However, the girl couldn't bring herself to put down her walls and tell him that she actually felt sorry that he had to feel that way. She didn't want him feeling bad about something which was all her fault, if she would ever call it someone's fault. She had felt things for him, forever, things he would probably call inappropriate.

"It does, you don't get it cause you're too young. Which makes it even worse, I shouldn't have done that," he seemed to feel guilty, as if he had totally broken her trust, or something like that, which wasn't the case. Sure, she had been drunk, but not that drunk. And she wasn't that young, that was all him trying to find even more reasons to blame himself. "We're cousins for god's sake," he continued. "Okay, that's where it stops! We're not even related, Logan, you have to stop this.. self-pitying! I like you, you like me. Let it go!" she said, stepping closer to the incredibly handsome man, who seemed to get more uncomfortable for every word she said.

Somehow he had to know she was right, but wouldn't let himself admit it. She knew that had to be the case, because she knew him. She knew he wouldn't risk it all, their friendship, their parent's trust, his own mental well-being, for some girl he didn't even like. She knew that it had to have been a mutual feeling, all those years, and that did make her feel a lot letter about herself after believing she was a crazy person for a long time. Looking into his eyes, she felt the same way she had felt last time she had met him. Like nothing could ever be better than the two of them together. It was easy to assume that he felt the exact same thing as he once again gave up, and lent in to once again let his lips touch hers. It certainly felt better as he was the one to make the first move, it made her feel as it wasn't all on her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and Lydia Scott knew that as she left the coach's office to arrive 15 minutes late for her first class.

It all ended up with detention, which he so bravely got her out of because she needed to be at practice. Because she needed to be with him, absently, competing both Jude and Davis for the best score that afternoon, seeing that she had something to fight for. Someone to fight for. Someone to show off to, even though Logan knew better than anyone what the girl was capable of. Out of nowhere, the girl was stuck with feeling that she had everything she had asked for. She wasn't a bobcat, yet, but that didn't keep him from calling her Bobcat, that didn't keep her from believing she would get there one day. By know she knew she didn't have to be a Charlotte bobcat to be happy - she already was.


	4. Dreadful Date

**A/N: **This chapter is somewhat fluffy, but I think they needed some cuteness. Hope you like it!

* * *

It had been a week, seeing that it was Friday, since the night of the last game, when she had finally declared her feelings for Logan - even though she had been drunk doing so. It did count anyway. Practice was long this Friday, due to the fact that they had another game on Monday. Lydia was determined, however, there was no way they were losing this game. They were playing the Orlando Hurricanes, and those boys had been going on forever about how weak it was of the Ravens to have a girl on their team. In other words, they were awful sexists, and Lydia Bob Scott was going to prove them wrong. She was winning that game, and that was why she was pushing herself to the extreme, that Friday practice. The piercing sound of the whistle pulled her out of her determined mind as she quit running.

"Good job, everyone Now take it easy this weekend, see you on Monday, and I expect every single one of you in top shape," Logan seemed just as determined on winning the game as Lydia, either he had noticed what she had noticed, or he simply couldn't stand the thought of losing. Lydia guessed the later option was the correct one. "Scott, my office," he finished, leaving for his office, as the team had started leaving for the showers. Suddenly, Lydia was relieved she was the only Scott on the team. Pulling her hair out of the high ponytail on her head, she followed the tall boy into his office, finding him sitting in his chair, looking surprisingly adult, by his desk. Wondering whether or not he wanted to discuss something serious with her, she sat down in front of him, on his desk, smiling vaguely.

"Oh that's not fair, Bobbie," he said, smiling at her, using his old nickname for her. Actually, she loved it when he called her that, but she always said she hated it, since she didn't want anyone to take after him. She didn't want people to learn that her middle name was Bob, which by the way was the strangest middle name ever. "Here I am, supposed to talk strategies for Mondays game, and then this pretty girl is sitting on my desk, distracting me.." Smiling, the girl took a deep breath, not being able to look away from him. "That's too bad," she replied, moving her face closer to him. "Cause I can think of better things to do," she continued before pressing her lips on his, suddenly feeling how horrible it was that she didn't get to do this all day.

"Tell you what," the girl said, sounding extremely enthusiastic, as she had pulled away from the young man. "You get take-out tonight, and I'll come over to help you with the game-plan," making her suggestion, the girl sounded very proud of her plan, which she was. Getting to spend the night with him was quite optimal for the girl, who had to get up to work at the cafe early in the morning. "No drunken parties this weekend?" he asked, looking somewhat surprised by the teenage-girl turning down parties for take-out food at his apartment. "Oh, don't take it the wrong way, Wolverine. We can get drunk if you want to," she answered, grinning, as she knew that was definitely not the answer he had been looking for.

Standing up, once again kissing him, deeply, before pulling away she started leaving the office. "I'll be there by seven," Lydia said, throwing him a kiss as she left to finally take a shower. This was going to be a good weekend, even though she had to work. The tricky part was how to get her mom to allow her out of the house when she was still grounded. She could either tell her she was going to Logan, to discuss the game. Haley would probably let that one off, and definitely Nathan, who was almost as obsessed with her winning the games, as she was herself. But she felt it was better if she said she was going somewhere else. Maybe to study, Haley would like that. She had been bugging her daughter to get a tutor, since Haley was currently the one sitting with her daughter for hours, trying to explain horrifying equations to the poor soul who had no idea what to do with all the numbers.

* * *

Coming home, Lydia found herself in the strange situation of wondering what to wear. That was never a problem for her, but today it seemed to be. It was ironical really, her being the slightest bit nervous about him caring what clothes she wore. They had known each other for ever, and he had seen her in sweatpants and a 39 degree fever. It did end up with Lydia putting on a pair of tight jeans and a simple black tank-top deciding not to care. Grabbing her bag, she went down the kitchen where Haley was currently cooking dinner, looking extremely suspicious of the bag on Lydia's shoulder. "Going somewhere?" she asked, suspicious look growing worse by the second. "Yeah, I'm studying at Lee's place, it's a group-thing. We have that English test on Tuesday, remember?" Haley nodded, seeming to accept the explanation. "So.. what do you need the bag for?" she continued, convinced her daughter was up to something.

"Oh I thought I'd stay over.. you know, so you guys don't have to pick me up. I'm sure you would like to have some wine with dinner, and.. I promise I'll be at the cafe at 10 tomorrow!" She sounded desperate in her excuses, and now knowing how wrong she was, Haley was starting to suspect something was going on with Lydia and Lee. Seeing that Lydia had been single forever, and Haley had been married when she was her age, she let it go. As soon as she came to work, the five days grounding was punishment enough, and Haley did want that romantic dinner with her husband.

"Sure, honey. Make sure you're not late tomorrow, though. I really need you there at 10!" Nodding, the girl was so relieved with getting past her mother, she practically threw herself at her, thanking her for letting her go. Extremely happy that Haley really had no idea she wasn't studying that night, she left the house with the bag over her shoulder, heart beating very fast. She couldn't wait until she was eighteen, and finally got to make her own decisions for real, but she supposed her age didn't have much to do with the problems in her and Logan being together. Haley might be okay with it, even though she did see Logan as her lovely nephew, but Nathan... Nathan could never know. When he had suspected something was going on between Lydia and Davis he had gone insane, lecturing the boy who had no idea what was going on.

If Nathan ever did find out, Lydia was sure he would blame Clay, for some stupid reason. Even though Clay and Nathan were extremely close, they did have a tendency to fight over stupid things, and this was possibly one of those things. However, Nathan would probably never forgive Logan, if he found out. He would go worse on Logan than Logan had gone on himself, telling him over again what his responsibilities as the older one, as the coach, were. Telling him that he had taken advantage of his daughter. The image scared the girl. Her father could never find out about the two of them.

Knocking on the door to the apartment, she did feel a bit better. He didn't have to know about it, she could be happy with her Wolverine, without them knowing, the way she was now. It was possible for them to go on like this. The girl let the thought go as she heard steps coming towards the door, her thoughts wouldn't ruin this night, she wouldn't let them. The door opened, and Lydia hadn't been so shocked in a long time. However, she tried not acting on that shock. "Aunt Quinn," she greeted her mother's sister and best friend stiffly, as she opened the door. The sister her mother spoke to about everything. This was it, they were screwed.

* * *

**A/N: **Also, apologizing for the cliffhanger, although it was necessary :P Please review!


	5. Mother's Mocking

**A/N: **So I based this chapter on Logan, his thoughts, and somewhat on his relationship with Quinn. Hope you like it, please review :)

* * *

_Logan's POV_

Rushing out of the living room in the apartment, Logan found himself in a rather tricky situation. His mother, who had showed up unannounced had just opened the door to find Lydia standing there, looking extremely surprised. Quinn showing up like that was something that happened occasionally, and normally he didn't mind. He wasn't very good with grocery shopping, and mostly just had some bread and beer in his kitchen, and Quinn would bring all kinds of stuff. Thinking about it, the twenty three year old wasn't as grown up as he seemed, having his own apartment and a job. He didn't really need the job, due to the money he had made during his very short basketball career, but he felt like doing something, especially something that had to do with the sport he loved - which was why he had started to coach the Tree Hill Ravens. Sure, working for the agency with his dad and Nathan was an opportunity, but it wasn't what he wanted to do, for some reason.

However, Logan didn't find himself with a lot of time to consider the situation, before Lydia, the cunning control-freak began acting. He swore she could've been an actress, if it weren't for how damn good she was at basketball. "I just came to bring these over," she said, pulling up some papers from her bag. "It's just some ideas for Monday's game," she later explained, looking deadly serious, but with that way too cute smile on her lips. Had she been serious when she had said that they were going to plan the game? He wasn't sure anymore, if not, the girl was good enough to fool even him, whom she had made the plans with. Handing the papers to Quinn, explaining how she had to leave because she had a so called study-date with Lee, the girl was gone. Just like that, she had made up this very believable story, and left as if nothing was wrong. Oh she was good.

"Little Logan, all grown up. And yet, he doesn't buy his own food, or do his own job," his mother mocked, as she handed over the file. She did have a point, sure, but what bugged him was the fact that she truly had no idea. It was horrible, what he did to himself, never the less to her, Lydia. He felt completely irresponsible, as if he didn't know what consequences were. She wasn't even 18 yet, but mostly, it didn't feel like that. To him, Lydia was even more grown-up than himself, which might not be very impressing, considering his mother's point."Oh that's not fair. I totally do my own laundry, that's why all my clothes are to small by now," he replied, grinning vaguely. "And you're not one to talk, all I need to say is toaster pastry, and I won the discussion," he added, smiling as he thought of his mom's strange obsession with those pastries.

His iPhone buzzing brought Logan back to reality, after reminiscing about the days when he still lived with his parents. Of course it would be Lydia, but he hadn't expected her to be angry. 'Why the hell didn't you tell me Quinnie was there?' the text said, and left him wondering what he was supposed to answer to that. The man sighed quietly before typing a quick reply. 'She had just showed up before you did," he wrote, before putting away his phone again. He hadn't really understood the girl yet. Sure, he had known her for many years, her entire life, to be more exact, and they had always been close, but he had never truly understood her. It made him wonder whether anybody else did. Haley sure didn't, maybe Nate, but Logan had a feeling that her overprotective dad had never expected her to turn out like she did. Not that Logan thought there was anything wrong about Lydia the way she was. He loved that girl, how determined she was, how distinctive she was. He always had.

* * *

"Well, it's nice of you to come by, mom. But it's Friday night and I'm sure you have other plans.. At least I do," he said, for the first time actually trying to get rid of Quinn, who simply seemed thrilled by his statement. "You're not implying that you have a date, are you?" she asked, looking way too curious for a sane person. Sometimes she was simply too exited about things, in a sweet way. "Yup, that's what I'm implying, so.. you need to go, cause I'm not having my mom here for our first date. That would seem a bit.. I don't know, childish?" he said, still in that mocking tone, referring to what she had said earlier about him not being a grown-up.

"Well okay then, I'll leave. I have some people to talk to about this date of yours," Quinn said, almost dancing out to the hallway, overly exited about him meeting a girl. She had been bugging him about being single for too long, and it made him feel quite guilty, about not being able to tell her, about the reasons he couldn't tell her. As she put on her jacket and hugged him good-bye, she would've kissed his forehead, like she did when he was younger, but since he turned fifteen and grew way taller than her, she had simply started to ruffle his hair instead, and she had done so ever since. As she left, Logan sighed as he walked through the apartment to throw himself, or rather fall handlessly on the couch. When did his carefree life get so complicated?

The doorbell rang, almost too soon, and as he went to open the door, he figured it was Quinn, having forgot something, or perhaps waiting to get a look at his date, but there she was, Lydia, unexpected and too beautiful for a seventeen year old. "I hope you didn't think I bailed on you, Wolverine," she said, with a familiar smirk on her face, closing the door behind her. And he was lost again, he forgot about the complications he had thought about just minutes ago, he forgot about how guilty he felt around Quinn, and he forgot how he definitely shouldn't get involved with Lydia Bob Scott.

"Well I have to say you're a damn good actress, Bobcat," he replied, pulling her in for a slight kiss. He had to be a fool for thinking this wasn't right. In that moment, he couldn't seem to find one thing that was wrong about this, but he knew he would afterwards. What both intimidated him and astonished him was how she didn't seem to care. How she couldn't find anything wrong about it. Perhaps he had grown up, and she was the one with the carefree life. It was her turn to have all the things she wanted, and it felt like a weakness when he told himself that he wasn't one to deny her those things. "Now how about that takeout?" he asked, letting her in, feeling like this could've been the perfect date, if it hadn't been so complicated, in his eyes.


	6. Couples in Crowds

**A/N: **I'm not really pleased with this chapter, and I don't know what comes next in this story, so I'm sorry for this somewhat boring chapter. Thanks for reading, please review :)

* * *

It had been weeks, the best weeks of her life, with Logan. They had kept it quiet, and Lydia was actually surprised that no one had found out. There had been times, especially at practice, where she had thought that at least Davis, whom she was rather close to, would've suspected something. They had simply been having a hard time staying away from each other. But perhaps it wasn't that different, the two of them hugging, maybe sharing a joke which no one else understood. They had always been best friends, close in a way the rest of the team didn't understand. She was rather thankful, not as thankful as Logan, but still, that they didn't notice the difference.

Logan was afraid he would lose his job if someone found out, but that wasn't her biggest concern. She wasn't one to worry much, in other words, nothing like her mother, but she didn't want for him to lose his job, and she definitely didn't want to ruin Logan's relationship to her father, and especially not Clay's. Clay and Nathan had been friends for as long as Lydia could remember, but she knew how her dad could get. She didn't want for this to change things between them. They had told her about this one time, this one fight, which had even turned Haley and Quinn against each other. It was unimaginable for the girl, seeing as her mother and aunt were inseparable.

"We should leave," the girl said, striking him as he lay stretched out on his couch, which was way too short for him. She was lying next to him, as close as possible to prevent herself from falling of the quite small couch. "I mean, not for good. Just, for now. For a day. Don't you want to?" she said, sounding more enthusiastic than normally, if that was even possible for a girl like her. A girl who seemed to have no limitations. "Sure I want to," he said, yawning as he spoke the words. "But we cant do that, run from this," he added, always being the one who tried doing the responsible thing, always trying to live up to something, or someone. She was sure he was just trying to make himself good enough for her, which in her opinion he had always been. Sometimes, she was sure of what he was thinking, sure of how boring he was creating boundaries for them, trying to be adult.

No matter what people thought, she knew he really wasn't. He was 23, and a total kid about things. He was cranky, at times, too lazy to cook, or even buy food for that matter. And really, he was fun, when he wasn't trying to prove something to himself, to her. "Oh come on, Wolverine, aren't you up for some adventure? We'll go see a game.. Pleease." It was fun how his expression simply changed as she begged him like that, using her puppy eyes, the ones that only worked on him, and occasionally her dad. Suddenly, he nodded, smiling at her, staring at her in adoration, yes he actually did that. She was so certain of that being the other way around. Mostly it was her staring at him, as he exited she shower with a towel around his hips, flashing that perfect muscular stomach As he fell asleep long before her, she would stare at his peaceful face, as if there were no troubles in the world. She hated how he worried too much, and she didn't want to do that to him. She wanted him to let that go.

* * *

"Okay, we'll go see the Bobcats, and I'll buy you a real dinner. Okay?" The girl nodded contentedly, with that smirk on her lips, as if she had planned this for a long time, which in fact she had. "So.. What would you say if I said I have tickets for their game tomorrow?" she asked, not really giving him time to answer. "I thought so, then we'll leave at 4:pm?" As the man shook his head in disbelief, laughing at her, he knew he had figured her out a long time ago. The way she cunningly planned things just to let him know in the last minute. She was clever, and a bit deceptive, in a cute way. "Sure, we'll go tomorrow. Everything for you, Bobbie," he said, pulling her closer, if possible. Him not worrying, just going with it, like he did now, was just what she wanted, for both of them. Considering things to be easy, made them a hell of a lot easier. She knew that from experience.

She went home early the next morning, to make new plans. Decide what to wear, which had become a bigger issue for her now a days, planning what to bring, what to say to her parents. That was, however, the biggest issue. They were always the biggest issue, in their parenting. They were still treating her like a child, and although she knew she would always be their kid, she wanted them to treat her differently, let her make her own decicions for once. "Where have you been?" Haley asked her, as she walked in the front door at 6:am, hair in a messy bun, with a big smile on her lips. A smile which rather quickly disappeared as she saw the suspicion in her mother's eyes. She couldn't really lie to Haley, but she couldn't tell the truth either.

"Out.. It's nothing to worry about mom," she mumbled. She knew that Haley would worry, however, and it made her wonder whether it was worth it. Maybe she should just tell her. "Look, I don't want you.. staying over, with boys, especially not without telling me where you are," Haley started, sounding as if it was the beginning of a very long conversation. "Mom, don't start this. You had a kid at my age, you were married. It's okay if I have a boyfriend," she said, determined as always. "You have a boyfriend?!" And hell broke loose, as Lydia realized that Nathan was standing behind her, wondering what the hell was going on. "NO..." the girl begun, wondering how she could possible get out of this mess.

"I just said it would be okay if I did." With those words, she ran off, leaving her parents to discuss their speculations. She didn't need to hear it, and for a moment, she understood why Logan saw all these complications. When in her room, she went back to sleep for a couple of hours, trying to understand how this was all going to play out. As she woke up she showered, got ready and left the house without her parents noticing. After her saying she had a boyfriend, they would probably never let her out of the house again. She didn't even know if that was the case, whether he was her boyfriend. Did it matter?

She didn't feel like it mattered, as they left, and as soon as the car was out of Tree Hill, she felt free, she felt like she actually could leave one day, and don't care to come back. He bought her dinner, at a fancy restaurant, and to actually not have to worry about people seeing them together was such a relief. It just made it more clear that they were supposed to be together, this was how they were supposed to be. And as they sat in the crowd, watching the Bobcats play, she felt like they had an actual future. Even though she had always wished, above everything else, that she would be playing on that court one day, she had changed her mind a bit. She wished they could do this again, many times. She wished to be sitting in a crowd with him, she wished she could show him off to people, she wished she could call him her boyfriend - one day.


	7. Big Brother

**A/N: **Introducing Jamie! Sorry about the weak updating, but I'm quite low on inspiration and I'm trying to get it back. However, hope you like this! Please review!

* * *

"Logan Evans!?" Nathan was screaming, furiously, as the seventeen year old entered the house after what had felt like the best night of her life, just moments ago. It was early in the morning, and from the looks of it, her father had been staying up all night, waiting for her to come back. Pointing at the image on the computer screen, he looked at her as if she had killed someone. "Of all the guys in the world, that's who you've been seeing?! He's your COUSIN for god's sake!" She didn't think she had ever seen her dad this angry, although he had always been overly protective of her. Cutting him off quickly the girl tried to defend herself. "We're not even related." She didn't speak up, she didn't want to make things worse. She hadn't noticed Haley until now, standing quietly in the corner, with a strange look on her face. She looked as though she had been crying, yet mostly she just looked confused, and somewhat traumatized by Nathan's reaction.

As Lydia let go of those thoughts, as she stopped listening to Nathan's yelling, her gaze turned to the computer again. What was that picture? How had her parents gotten it? And then it all came to her. It was a newspaper website. Someone had been taking pictures of them, due to the fact that Logan was a former NBA star, and by now, the entire world would know. At least her entire world. She knew her parents wouldn't understand, how could they? They were just Nathan and Haley, and in spite of all the drama they had gone through, they had been right for each other from the beginning. They had been teenagers, simply high school kids from different groups of people, who fit together better than anyone could imagine. They were nothing like her and Logan, they never had been.

As spaced as she was, the girl left the hallway, left her angry and confused parents, without a word, as she closed the door to her bedroom behind her, locking it to make sure they wouldn't come in there and keep telling her off. In less than a year she would be 18, and she couldn't really see what big a difference there was between now and then, besides from the fact that she would get to make her own decisions then. Though hearing Nathan knock on her door, still screaming at her, she ignored it, let it go. Perhaps it was her who couldn't take it, and this was her way of dealing with it. She needed to think things through before she said anything. Before she made any decision about what to do in this situation.

"S.O.S. Dad is going crazy, you need to come home ASAP," she wrote on her iPhone, knowing her brother simply couldn't let go of things and come home, since he was the famous basketball-player now a days. Jamie had always been there for her, no matter what. And although you might think that the age difference between the two of them would make him that overprotective older brother, he had never been like that. She swore, Jamie would do just about anything to make his baby-sister happy. He had been reading books aloud for her long after she had learned how to read herself, simply because of how quickly she fell into that peaceful sleep when someone was reading her a story.

"I'm already on my way." His answer was short, almost avoiding, which meant he knew. He had seen the pictures too. Hell, everybody had to have seen those pictures by now, and Logan would probably even lose his job. It was all her fault for giving in like that, or for not giving up. If it had been up to Logan in the first place, the two of them would've never had happened, and that was the hardest part for her to realize. This was all on her, and nobody would ever see that. The people who would think the two of them were wrong together would put it all on him. Her parents would, his parents too, probably, the school board, even her brother, who had been friends with Logan for as long as Lydia could remember. Her world was pretty much still intact, since she didn't really care what people thought, but it seemed like she had broken everybody elses worlds, in her selfishness.

* * *

He wasn't angry, not at all like Nathan. Jamie wasn't the angry kind of person, he had always been to nice for his own good. But she could hear them screaming, minutes after his car had pulled up. They sure were a lot alike, Jamie and Nathan, yet not alike at all. Jamie was the perfect combination of Nathan and Haley, while Lydia didn't really know where she stood. She had gotten their bad sides, she supposed. Now Jamie was the one telling Nathan off, saying all the things Haley didn't dare remark, walking up the stairs to take care of the girl the parent's didn't think deserved it at the moment. He was quite vivid, her big brother, they were a lot alike in that way. How they stood for what they thought was right, how they didn't care what people thought.

He held her, making her realize that she wasn't okay the way she always thought she was. Jamie was just about the only person she had ever opened up to, including herself. Lydia Bob Scott wasn't very good at that, being honest with herself, but with her brother around it was rather inevitable not to realize that she needed him there. It was like getting over something sad, at least telling yourself your over it, wiping your tears, and then hug someone. With that closeness, it all came back, for some stupid reason. It didn't make you feel better at all. When Jamie was around, it was a little like that, except she didn't know she felt bad about something until he asked her how she was. And that was the moment it all came to her. The darkness she suppressed in her non-caring teenage self.

"I hope you aren't angry with him. He doesn't deserve it," she said quietly, referring to Logan, of course. She would never want to ruin their friendship, but she had a feeling it wouldn't. She was more worried about Nathan and Clay for some reason, probably due to the fact that Nathan easily lost his temper when it came to his little girl. "I'm not letting him get away with this, Lyddie," he answered, quietly, wanting to tell her something else, but unable to tell her anything but the truth. "It's not his fault, you know that. You know me, Jamie. Better than anyone. This is all on me, I have trouble written on my forehead and we all know it," she said, truthfully, not really caring about the fact that she was trouble, simply caring about the fact that people ignored it. It wasn't right for Logan to take the blame for this, which she by the way didn't think was at all wrong, it simply wasn't.

He nodded, making her understand that he did truly know her. He seemed to know her better than she knew herself, the way it was completely understandable to him why she did the things she did. She didn't even know the answer to that herself. The fact that someone did though, that someone understood the things she was yet to understand, was calming. It made her believe that she wasn't doing it all wrong. Having someone on her side, through everything, anything, was the greatest thing she could have ever wished for. Someone a lot like her, yet her complete opposite.


	8. Frustrating Feelings

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the extremely slow update, but I have been so low on inspiration lately. Hopefully this chapter will bring my imagination back and have me updating more frequently in both this story, and my other two. Hope you like. Please review to make my imagination come back :))

* * *

It had been two days, in other words, it was time for Lydia to return to school after the extremely long weekend, and there was no way out of it. The worst part was how Logan hadn't answered her calls, nor her texts, but the fact that Jamie was home was probably even worse, in a good way. It made her feel bad, sad even. His influence actually made her care for things, in ways she normally never would. It made her explore the possibility that perhaps Logan was ignoring her because he was blaming her for this. After all, it was all her fault, and she surely did blame herself. Anyone with a brain would, but for some stupid reason, they didn't.

Nathan was tense, he barely spoke to her either, and she was sure he had been away telling both Clay and Logan off. It was all very different from how things used to be. Nathan hadn't been this angry with her before, she had always been his little princess, but perhaps he was realizing, just now, that his little princess wasn't so innocent anymore. Haley was quiet, but not in the angry, ignoring way, more in the thoughtful, even a bit frightened way. That woman had been through too much, and it was obvious she was scared because of Nathan. Not because of what he might or might not do, but because of how he isolated himself, because of how he had the ability to turn into a completely different person in a matter of seconds.

Jamie was the glue keeping the family together, not as one, but keeping every part of it together. He was the one to comfort Lydia, telling her it wasn't her fault, yet understand her as she truthfully told him it was. He was the one cheering Haley up, occasionally, trying to understand her opinion in the entire situation, as well as convincing her there was no way Nathan was staying like this for more than a week. He even yelled at Nathan, a lot, but it seemed to work. Lucas had done it before, and it seemed as if in times like these, Nathan needed someone telling him what really mattered, and that he was taking things too far. The fact that it was Jamie telling him off probably made things easier, since his son had always been the golden boy, and Nathan would trust him with anything. Anyone would.

It was amazing how one person could possibly love so many people, and have them all trusting him, opening up to him. In those matters, he was the complete opposite of his sister - the non-caring, selfish bitch. The description wasn't completely right, she did care about things, about people, she was just bad at showing it, bad at feeling things too deeply. There was only one exception of that, which was how deeply she had loved Logan for years, and she sure as hell hoped this wouldn't be the end of their very short time together. Stupid paparazzi.

Arriving at school, Lydia realized things were different already. Not that people staring at her was a very unusual thing, but it was the way they looked at her, how she wasn't the girl people wanted to be friends with anymore, at least not the girl other girls wanted to be friends with. She didn't take anything personally, though, she didn't even think of it. Lydia Bob Scott was good at ignoring things, people and their stupid comments, and that behavior was for her own good. Davis, however, didn't ever seem to care about anything, he was worse than her in that matter.

Showing up at the school-yard, he put his arms over her shoulders, letting everybody know that she sure as hell wasn't a different person than she had been last Friday Yet again, something which wasn't very unusual, but felt very different. The tall boy's arm around her, wasn't simply there in a playful, friendly way. He was showing her that he was there for her, in his own, quiet way. Davis would actually never say those words, it wasn't like him, and he definitely wasn't ready for that, even though they had been friends forever. "So.. The coach, huh?" he said mockingly, in an obvious attempt to get her to smile. It was his way of caring, and she was glad he did so.

* * *

After looking for Logan for what felt like a very long time, Lydia realized he wasn't there, for the first time in months he wasn't at school. He wasn't in his office, he wasn't in the gym, he wasn't at the school-yard and he certainly wasn't in the cafeteria. It worried her, made her wonder what possibly could've happend to keep him away. Had he lost his job? Was he out of town? She needed to know, and she wasn't ready to wait for that answer. As if things could get any worse, Lydia left school, walked into town to face him for the first time since that amazing date at the Bobcats-game, which she couldn't have imagined would turn into such bad a thing.

It had actually been an amazing night, the both of them acting like normal people, yet Lydia dreaming herself away to the day when she could be a Charlotte Bobcat. They had eaten dinner at a nice restaurant, and for once, Lydia had felt almost like she was an adult, like he didn't look at her thinking she was way too young. They had stayed in a hotel-room, having pillow-fights and talking memories, making sure that the both of them were well aware of how much the other one loved them. It was all perfect, before they had to realize that they weren't normal people, and they could probably never be.

The man who opened the door was worn, with bags under his eyes, and ruffled hair which supposedly hadn't been washed since before that date in Charlotte. However, he didn't look like that just because of the obvious lack of sleep, but he also had a horrid black-eye which pretty much cover his right half of the face. "Oh my god," the girl exclaimed, quietly, carefully as she reached out to the man, who simply took a step back, avoiding to look at her. "Did my dad do this?" she continued, closing the door behind her, once again ignoring how he was acting, ignoring that he was actually trying to avoid her. "No that's.. well, yeah. But I don't blame him. You should go, Lydia," he said, determined, trying to keep himself controlled, and it seemed as if he was lacking feelings completely at the moment.

"But.. Logan, why aren't you at school? Did.. did you lose your job? Talk to me!" She was getting desperate, and Lydia wasn't one to get desperate, ever, but as he had been ignoring her over the phone, and was now trying to get her to leave, she couldn't help it. Saying that he was all she had would be a lie, but she wouldn't let him to this to her, nor himself. He couldn't do this to the two of them. Even in this deep denial, she was sure that he knew, as well as her, that they were meant to be together, no matter the circumstances. She needed him to care, like he always did, she needed for him to feel things, in his vivid way of doing so, no matter what those feelings were. Him yelling at her would be better than this, anything would.

"I did, but it doesn't really matter. It's not like I needed a job." He was still contained, in a way, looking at her with empty eyes. She wondered what Clay and Quinnie had said. She hoped they weren't angry with him, he didn't need everyone to be angry with him. He didn't deserve it. In fact, she did, and she wished someone would yell at her, punch her in the face, or even expel her. "I'm sorry that happened, Wolverine. But I'm not leaving. There's no chance you're getting rid off me this easy, so get used to it!" Just like that, the very determined, somewhat bossy Lydia Bob Scott was back, sitting on his couch with her arms crossed over her chest, looking as cranky as she had at five, when she wasn't taking no for an answer, as to getting a puppy.


	9. Parting Priorities

**A/N: **Hey you guys! As always, I'm not 100% satisfied with this, but I will try to make something out of this story! Hope you like it, and please review :)

* * *

"You've got a game." The words echoed into the silence, after Lydia had literally sat on the couch and stared at Logan for a very long time, probably hours. It had been silent the entire time, but the man seemed to have remembered something he thought was important, at the time. She, however, didn't care about that. Sure, two days ago, the game had been extremely important, but under these circumstances, it didn't seem to matter. It wasn't like she was going to play a game without him present, she hadn't done that since.. since he was away playing in the NBA, and then it had been her being present at his every game. "You've got a game in a couple of hours, you need to go," he continued, being quite clear on the fact that the game was still important to him.

Wasn't this getting to him? The fact that their entire universe was turned upside down? That her dad seemed to have beat the crap out of him, and that he was fired from his job? He had always handled things differently than her, but this was just absurd, he couldn't seriously think that she was going out there to play an insignificant game, in the middle of all of this. Basketball didn't seem to matter anymore, not if she compared it to him. She didn't care about becoming a bobcat, at least not at the moment. All she cared about was solving things with him, with their families, and that was what should matter to her, and to him. She was certain her head was in the right place, she simply wondered where his was.

"You don't seriously think that I'll be playing any game without you, do you? Cause that's not happening," she wasn't speaking with the same lack of emotion as he did, she was passionate, vivid, as always, in a determined way. She was, once again, not letting him get away with hiding his feelings, putting them away because he thought that was what was best for her. He always did that, and in a way it was what defined their differences. She felt things, at least when around him, with all her heart, and wasn't giving up on anything, he restrained himself because of his thoughts, not his feelings. She supposed that was what he was, a thinker, but she knew she couldn't define him, due to the fact that he didn't talk to her about those things.

"What do you mean you're not playing?! You have to, why the hell would you say that?" All of the sudden, he was vivid, angry almost, or perhaps let down by the fact that she was giving up on something completely different. She had no idea how he could care so much about the game, sure, it had always been important to her too. It had always been her dream, all that mattered was her becoming a Bobcat, but not since she met him. She though maybe it was his way of handling things, thinking about the game, trying not to get completely ruined by all of this.

Lydia wasn't ruined, not yet, she was sure things were going to work out. She knew they were no Quinn and Clay, or Nathan and Haley, but that was probably a good thing. They had their own drama, and no one had been shot or kidnapped yet, so this was just basic drama. The kind that would disappear in time. They were meant to be, and she knew it, that was the kind of thing you didn't just let go off. She was pretty sure he knew it too, he probably just didn't want to believe it because it was too difficult, the two of them.

* * *

"I can't believe you're still thinking about that game! Don't you think we've got more important things to think about? I don't know how you've been, but I've been locked in my room for two days. My dad hasn't talked to my, my mom doesn't talk to anyone.. And worst of all, you have ignored me. So forgive me if I'm not thinking about some stupid basketball-game!" Oh she wasn't just determined now, she was angry. She needed him to care about something else than basketball. Thinking about it, she was sure he needed her to get to her dream because he had lost his with the injury. He simply couldn't understand that as well as her dream about basketball, she dreamed of being with him too, she dreamed of him sitting in the crowd for her every game, like she had when he was in the NBA.

She couldn't do any of it without him, and even though things had been different from how they were now, she had always needed him. They had always been best friends, even though he was six years older than her, and a boy for that matter. When she was a baby, he had been helping Jamie taking care of her. When she was three they were always in deep conversation, arguing about which team was the best, and believe me, Lydia was a clever three-year-old. When she was five, her eleven-year-old best friend had tried teacher her to make a three-pointer. And at ten, that cute sixteen-year-old had brought her to every game, telling her that one day, she would be the one scoring for the Ravens.

And there she was, refusing to go to the game both of them had found important, just a couple of days ago. Things changed quickly, but she wasn't used to this kind of change, this significant change. She couldn't stand it. Whilst other things could change without her even noticing, she needed him. She needed for him to talk to her, not ignore her. She needed to be close to him. It was strange how that was suddenly all that mattered, but it was all because of what had changed. He would never have ignored her if she hadn't crossed that line, if they had stayed just friends forever, he would never have ignored her, but then again, that wouldn't be fulfilling nor exiting.

"I'm sorry about that," the young man finally said, quietly, as he sat down in the couch next to her, a bit too far away, in her opinion. He had to have noticed how she had changed too. How the girl who didn't care much about anything was falling to pieces because of him. She still thought it was a good thing, however, those feelings. The ones she had kept to herself all that time, letting them out was a good thing, or else she wouldn't know how happy one could be. She wouldn't believe it was possible.

"I'll go.. I'll play the game, if you come," she said, not sure if she was accepting his apology or simply forgetting about it. She didn't really car about the game, but he might be right, she might regret it afterwards if she didn't play. Perhaps this was her big chance. You never knew, and if she wasn't doing it for herself, she might as well do it for him. As he nodded, still looking hesitant, the girl rose from the couch and walked through the apartment, trying to convince herself that this game was important. It would be if he was there, looking, cheering for her. It did mean a lot to her without him too, but she wouldn't be thinking clearly in a situation like this. It was all about keeping him close to her. "Then I'll see you there," she said, leaving him alone in the apartment, truly hoping he would keep his promise and show up.


	10. Lonely Longings

**A/N: **_Hey guys, it's been a while since I posted here, but I'm back with a plan thanks to a little encouraging review, so now you know what to do to get me writing again :) Some of you are probably going to hate this plan, but like I said, it's a plan, and I'm not going to ruin this story, pinkie-promise! Please Review!_

* * *

He wasn't there. The game would start in ten minutes, and just about everyone was there to stare her out, but him. Even her parents were there, and she had been surprised they had even let her play the game, but that was probably all Nathan. He wouldn't let her miss out on something this important even though she was grounded, just like Haley wouldn't let her miss out on school. They had always had such different opinions, personalities, and sometimes they didn't work out at all, sometimes Lydia wondered how the two of them could stick together. Sometimes it was obvious, sometimes they were perfect, as if they had been made for each other. She figured it all was a lot like her and Logan. They were different, but couldn't that be in a good way? In a couple of years, people wouldn't think of the fact that they weren't the same age. Why would they now? She couldn't understand that he had actually lost his job. He said he didn't need one, but she knew that wasn't true. He had the money, but he needed something to do, something he liked to do. He needed it so that his mind wouldn't take him over completely. If only there was a way to get him his job back, but then again, the kids on the team would judge him, just like they did her, and she didn't want that for him. Not even more of that. It seemed like everybody had turned against him, and she didn't know what it was like with his parents, but she hoped they didn't hate him for this. They couldn't have reason to.

"Not giving up on us, Scott, are you?" Somehow that voice always got her calm, for some reason. She didn't know why Davis kept proving her wrong about him, but she had always known that he wasn't really that shallow, stupid, on the inside. Suddenly she felt like opening up to the guy she had never really talked to like that, and it was a strange feeling, but it seemed like he was one of the few people who were still there for her. As the tall boy put his arm around her, like he always did, she felt like crying. Not because it was a very special gesture, but because of the consistency, she needed that. At least there was one thing that hadn't changed. "He's not here," she said, quietly, almost weakly, not bothering to hate herself for showing him that side of her, the one only her brother knew. And he kept quiet as he put his long arms around her and just held her, proving that he was that best friend she had always thought he were. "You'll be fine, Scott, you always are," he said, sounding very convincing. She didn't know if he was right. "And right now, you need to show these guys that you're better than them," he continued, even making a vague smile appear on her lips. She could do that.

They won, brutally, and Lydia had scored 20 out of the 80 winning points. It was a great result, yet she couldn't allow herself to feel happy, because he wasn't there. He probably had his reasons, perhaps he wasn't even allowed on school property, but what did she know? All she knew was that she had been okay playing without him there, and she kind of regretted that, she felt guilty, even scared, because of it. What was next, if she could already win a game by far, without him watching? She wanted him there, but that didn't necessarily mean that she needed him there, and that was slowly proving itself. She had never even thought about it, doing things without him present, playing games, she couldn't have it that way, not when he had always been there. What had he even meant by saying he would be there, and then just blowing her off? She sure hoped he wasn't ignoring her again, cause that was truly unbearable.

* * *

"Great job, sis!" As she exited the locker-rooms, they were all there, all but one, it seemed like. Jamie was the first one she saw, as he came up and hugged her as if nothing was wrong. Nathan still looked angry, but at least he was there. Haley wasn't far behind on hugging her daughter, and Lydia couldn't help but to find it absolutely weird as Clay and Quinn were there, not saying much, but still, being there. This was probably Haley's idea, she was always trying to fix things, even if they didn't need fixing. This had to be all her, thinking it would be good for them to stand united, or whatever, or worse, she wanted Lydia to talk to them. She was curious, she needed to know how things were between Nathan and Clay, and she needed to know they didn't blame Logan, but she couldn't do this now. She couldn't face them now, not without him present, this wasn't right. He was the only one who wasn't there, and she felt like that was a bad sign, it meant they were all cutting him off right now, and she couldn't be okay with that, hell, she couldn't even pretend to be.

"I'll be at Brooke's, mom." The girl said, as Haley embraced her, not really caring what her mother would answer. She had made up her mind, and she couldn't be at home. "No way, Lydia, you're grounded," Haley answered, obviously trying to sound as responsible as possible. Not that she wasn't, Haley was a very responsible person, perhaps too responsible. Her mom had always been too keen on doing the right thing, at least as long as Lydia could remember. "Mom.. It's Brooke. I'll be fine," she said, before letting go of the woman who had always worried too much, and following the twins who had just exited the locker-rooms. "Hey Bakers, wait up," she said as she caught up to the two, tall boys, putting an arm around each of them. It did bring her some comfort, having the two of them to rely on, although she would much rather be spending her time with Logan. Things had been weird with Jude the last couple of months, and she had always gotten along better with Davis, but she had known both of them since they were born, and she was sure they would always be friends, no matter the weirdness.

"I have to say, I didn't see that one coming." If there was anyone who could make her laugh during circumstances like these, it was Davis Baker, and he sure did, as they sat on his bed discussing the last couple of weeks. "I mean, I did know you were a slut, but the coach?" He wasn't completely serious, saying those things. They always called each other things like that, joking around, yet still being somewhat serious. Usually she wouldn't mind, and she still didn't, it was just annoying that he couldn't understand, that he just presumed that the rumors were true. That he took for granted that what had been going on between her and Logan was shallow.. wrong even. "It's nothing like that, Davis.. I love him, and I know that's weird coming from me, but I always have," she said, trying to make sense, trying to make him understand. She did love Logan, but that wasn't news, he had always been her best friend, and he had always been there for her, ever since she was born. In one way, it was only natural that it would lead to this kind of relationship one day, but it was still surprising to the people close to them. Perhaps that was all it was, right now, surprise, shock even. They could get over it, get used to it. She hoped they would, cause no matter what she did right now, she didn't want to lose her family.

"I need to go talk to him, are you.. Will you cover for me?" she asked the boy, who had a strange, new expression on his face as he nodded despondently. Logan hadn't answered her texts, nor her phone calls, so the only proven way to get a hold of him was to go knock on his door. She didn't understand why he was ignoring her. Maybe he blamed her for it, she thought, but then again, she knew him better than that. He had never blamed her for anything, all he ever did was blaming himself. "I'll be back," she said, smiling vaguely, before she left the Baker's house to walk into town, like she had so many times before. What she had never expected though, was finding an empty apartment, a sad place without any trace of Logan. Even the little sign on the door which had his name on it, was gone, and in the back of her mind, she knew that he was too.


	11. Rebellious Relations

**A/N: **_Okay, so here's another update, that was quick! Not really pleased with this chapter, but believe me, I do like the idea. However! More is on it's way, I just need your encouragement, and I can see you're reading, so just type in what you think and review, and the chances of me not giving up on this story are slightly smaller_ _(:_

* * *

Things had changed since Logan left, for where ever he was now. Lydia tried not to think about him, wondering where he was, but sometimes she simply couldn't help but to do so. Things were almost back to normal, except for the obvious fact that he wasn't there anymore. She had been spending a lot of time with Davis, and Jude for that matter, the twins had been great friends, or bad ones in her mother's opinion, since she didn't like her daughter out late at night drinking, or watching movies or whatever they did. Thank God that Brooke wasn't half as pessimistic as Haley, and let them stay up no matter the fact that it was a school-night

She liked hanging out at the Baker's house, it was like a second home to her by now, as Julian was away for work a lot, and Brooke was practically her crazy extra mom. Haley and Brooke had been best friends as long as Lydia could remember, despite their differences. Things had changed with Davis too, they had always been close, in a strange way, and it wasn't like she hadn't slept with him before, before Logan, but it was different back then. They had both been drunk, all those other times, and this was nothing like that. But then again, it wasn't like they were in a relationship either, at least not to her. It was nothing like being with Logan, but Davis was one of her best friends, and he kept her from feeling lonely.

Due to the fact that not even Jude knew, Lydia was pretty sure people weren't going to find out about the two of them at all, because as far as she knew, Davis and Jude didn't keep a lot of things from each other, but that was quite relieving for her. She wasn't really sure what she wanted out of it, people knowing, sure, maybe it was a step forward, but it meant truly moving on from Logan, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that, no matter how angry she was with him for leaving two months ago. They didn't talk about him, of course they didn't, that would be weird, but sometimes she wanted someone to acknowledge the fact that he existed. Nobody talked about him, at least not around her. Not even his parents, who came over quite often, mentioned him at all. And she wasn't stupid enough to bring it up, or even ask if he was okay. It wasn't like he wanted her to know, cause then he would've answered her texts. He wanted her to think he had never existed, so she tried acting like it.

It was rather inevitable, and she should have thought about the fact that Jude actually lived in the same house as Davis, and was going to find out sooner or later. She hadn't ever imagined that it would be a problem, but then again, what did she know? Of course he would walk in on the two of them making out, cause God forbid he would have the common sense to knock on his twin-brother's door before throwing the door open asking about some sweatshirt he thought Davis had taken from him. "Have you heard of knocking?" an obviously annoyed Davis exclaimed, staring at his quite stunned brother. Obviously Lydia had pulled away from the rebellious one of the brothers as soon as she heard the door open, but that hadn't been much help. "You.. disgusting slut!" Oh she had never seen that one coming from one of the nicest people she knew, but seconds away, the identical brothers were throwing punches at each other, finding out just how slutty she had been a couple of months ago.

* * *

After that things were even weirder, at least up until the point where Davis was getting over the fact that she had been with his brother, and up until Jude could understand that whatever was going on between Lydia and his brother was somewhat more serious than what had happened between the two of them that one time. As the days passed by, Lydia was pretty sure it was getting more serious by the day. She hadn't seen Davis with another girl for weeks, and it wasn't like she was interested in going back to who she had been before Logan. This was comfortable, what she had with Davis. It was easy, uncomplicated. Obviously their parents weren't much against it. Well, Nathan was going to have a problem with every boy she would ever date, but after Logan he seemed quite relieved about Davis, although he did make it pretty clear that he would've been happier about it if she had 'chosen' Jude instead. He was strange, her dad, but she had a feeling he intended to be a bit sarcastic sometimes. However, it was good having Nathan back to normal, talking to her, admiring his little princess.

Overall, things were actually easier without Logan around, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him, that didn't mean she didn't go crazy some of her lonely nights in her bedroom, trying to call him dozens of times just to find out that he was okay. She couldn't understand why he would just leave like that, without saying a word to her about it, without letting her know that he was fine, letting her know where he was and why he had left. Had it gotten to hard to stand? Had his thoughts gotten to him? It was probably that, his brain turning on him, blaming him, telling him that he had taken advantage of her, and that none of it had been real. That was what people, the ones who dared talk about him, told her. She didn't believe it though, she knew that what she and Teddy had was as real as it could possibly get. But maybe it was impossible, maybe he was to weak, proud, for it. She didn't know whether he would ever come back, and she soon realized that for her to ever be fine again, she would have to set her mind to it, try to consider never seeing him again.

So she did, she told herself he was gone forever, and that he wanted nothing to do with her. And when she finally believed it, it had kind of worked. She had changed her Facebook relationship-status, well she hadn't said she was in a relationship, cause they were way too sarcastic for that. So her Facebook now said she was in a relationship which was complicated, with Davis Baker, and that wasn't because it was complicated, it really wasn't. It was easy, fun, and Lydia had started to realize that she did love him. Perhaps not in the same way she had loved Logan, not as desperately, passionately, but in a relaxed way, in a simple way. It was getting hard for her to compare the two, perhaps this was better - more realistic. Since they were so alike, this was what both of them needed, it allowed them to be themselves, to focus on their goals, while not having to hide anything from people. Lydia Bob Scott tried telling herself that a normal teenage relationship with a boy too much like herself, who never called her Bobbie and who never got insane, was who she was meant to be with.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading, hope you liked this. Whether you did or did not like it, please tell me what you think in that little box underneath, your reviews mean so much to me! xoxo_


	12. Birthday Beginnings

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I think I'm quite inspired right now, updating often, which is great :D Loving the reviews, and like you no, there's no story without them. Tell me where you want this story to go, love to hear your opinions! xx_

* * *

"Happy birthday, old lady." An inevitable smile found it's way to Lydia Bob Scott's lips, as her incredibly hot boyfriend kissed her good-morning on her eighteenth birthday. This day had seemed so far away, just four months ago, but time had passed rather quickly. Of course, back then she had thought that the one serving her breakfast in bed would be Logan Evans, but she had to say that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Davis Baker, nor his abs. "Why thank you Bakerman," she answered, grinning before sitting up in bed to truly wake up. Four month's ago, she had imagined this day would be a big day, of such great importance. She didn't feel any of that now, it was just another birthday. Sure, she was an adult now, but there wasn't really anything she wanted to do which her parents didn't approve of, so there was no meaning to it. She was just one year older, and there were still three more years until society would consider her an adult, and she was completely free to do whatever she wanted to.

The day was chaotic, obviously Brooke was planning the party, cause God forbid they didn't have one. Lydia hadn't seen it yet, but she guessed Tric was completely ruined, or set up, depending on how you looked at it. Now Lydia was everything but a girly-girl, and it wasn't her fault that Brooke had set her up with all of those appointments to fix her nails and her hair, and all of that. That poor woman had always wanted a daughter, and had instead gotten the infamous Baker-boys, no wonder this party was so important to her. And now that Lydia was dating one of her sons, she found even more reason in spoiling her, and the girl wasn't exactly complaining. However, she was going to be complaining somewhat about those blonde highlights, and that heavy makeup, which looked surprisingly pretty. She had also been forced to wear one of Brooke's creations, and given the story Haley had told her about the wedding dress Brooke once had made her, she was somewhat nervous, but she had no doubt in Brooke's fashion-sense.

Hours passed rather quickly, and as the eighteen year old entered Tric, she was genuinely shocked. There were so many people there, and she didn't recognize half of them, the other half had to be her mom's family, since her mother did have a generous amount of siblings. But it was incredible, so many people there, and actually, none of them seemed to be fighting about anything, for once. Although she wasn't old enough to drink yet, which she thought was completely stupid, her parents couldn't stop her from doing so, since she was a legal adult, and it did end up with just about everyone having a good time. It was actually one of her best birthday parties throughout the years. But of course, seeing that it was the Scott family this was all about, there had to be some drama, and there surely was.

She had seriously told herself, and believed that she would never see Logan Evans again. She had been so sure about it she had almost learned to forget about him, mostly as a defense mechanism. Truthfully, when she had been spending her time hoping that he would come back, she had just been hurting herself. There hadn't been much hope for that happening, and thinking about him all the time had been stupid. Missing him, had been stupid, and she was a smart girl, so after a couple of months she had restricted herself from doing so. But there he was, standing on the doorstep, and it was impossible for her not to notice him immediately. It was as if the entire atmosphere in the big room had changed, but maybe it was just her. She was speechless, at first, staring at the man from afar, wondering if it really was him.

* * *

Then it struck her, anger, pure freaking anger, and the slightly drunk girl got up from the bar-seat and walked through the room with determined steps. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just leave like that, without a word, for four months, leaving her miserable, for all he knew, and then come back like nothing was wrong. What did he expect, that she would sit around waiting for him forever, not knowing whether he would ever come back. For the first time, probably ever, Logan Evans had been truly selfish, and she loathed him for it, for leaving her. He hadn't answered one single text, nor phone call in ages, and his parents hadn't said a word about him, she wasn't even sure if they knew where he was, but she couldn't imagine he was selfish enough to leave the two of them behind too. But then again, she didn't know how they had reacted to things back then. Maybe they deserved it, but she sure hadn't.

She didn't let him speak, she couldn't. As soon as she was close enough, she would've slapped him, but she wasn't a bitch-slapping kind of girl, she wasn't a girly girl, so the poor man was greeted with a fist to his cheekbone, and it wasn't exactly a weak one. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" She was truly pissed, but looking into his eyes kinda made her sad too. "Where have you been? How could you leave me like that?" She was screaming, hitting, at him, trying to make some point she wasn't exactly sure of. She was almost crying at the point where he kissed her, out of nowhere, and she suddenly became the bitch-slapping kind of girl, striking twice in the same place. After that she couldn't help it. He was there, he was back, and there was nothing she could do but to kiss him back, desperately, passionately, in a room which was filled with people, people they knew, people they were related to. Obviously people who had other things to do than to see what was right in front of them.

Of course they would end up in the recording studio, because no matter what the hell he had been doing when he was gone, she had missed him like crazy, and he sure seemed to have missed her too. Lydia had never thought she would ever be the kind of girl to cheat on her boyfriend, of course that didn't strike her until afterwards. It was as if it wasn't real, and she couldn't even consider it cheating at first, since it felt as if Logan was the one she was supposed to be with, but then again, Davis had been so amazing the last couple of months, and she couldn't help but to feel guilty about it. But there was no way to compare the two of them, what she felt for Logan was everything, all that ever had and would matter.

"Where were you, Logan? I was.. I needed you." Trying to explain it all was stupid, impossible. "I'm sorry," the man said, with a slightly raspy voice as he stroke her hair off her face. This felt like home, this stupid recording studio was so the best place ever, due to the fact that he was there, holding her close, also trying to explain. "I needed to go, I thought it was for the best. It might not seem like it, but I left for you, Bobbie. We both know that was the end of it, and it would be harder on you if I was there to remind you." He was honest, like always, but he was always over-thinking things. Him leaving had been stupid, and it had hurt her more than staying would've. "What about now? If that was the end of it?" she asked, trying to make sense of him being back, on her eighteenth birthday, telling her that had been the end, four months ago. "This is the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked this chapter, I know I did, since I have no patience, what so ever, and needed Logan back as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought!_


End file.
